


Lovestruck

by Jayteesee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, John loves Mels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Amy, how do you get girls to notice you?"<br/>"Don't you mean 'How do you get Mels to notice you?'"<br/>John rolled his eyes. "Oi! Raggedy Man, don't give me that look. Mels isn't just any girl."<br/>"Boy, do I know it," said John with a grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovestruck

"Amy, how do you get girls to notice you?" asked John one day as he lay stretched out on Amy's bed.

"Don't you mean 'How do you get Mels to notice you?'"

John rolled his eyes. "Oi! Raggedy Man, don't give me that look. Mels isn't just any girl."

"Boy do I know it," said John with a grin.

Amy whacked him with a pillow. John's gangly limbs flew in all different directions as he suddenly found himself sprawled on the floor. "Amy!" he exclaimed.

"I had to whack that stupid, besotted look off your face. She's never gonna like you if you keep looking like that."

"Amy Pond, I am not besotted with Mels Smith... Zucker! No... Amy, stop it. Stop laughing. It's not funny. Anyone can make that mistake," said John folding his arms.

"Yeah, well don't make that mistake tonight," Amy said turning away from John to look in her mirror and apply eyeliner.

"Why? Afraid Rory's going to clobber me. He's always so protective of Mels for some reason."

"No, because you don't want to mention anything related to marriage around Mels. She's not a wedding person," responded Amy.

"Wait, hang on, you didn't mention she was going to be at the school dance tonight. I never thought she was one for those kind of things," John said clumsily darting over to where Amy stood fixing herself in front of the mirror.

Amy could have died laughing while she watched the way he tried slicking down his hair and straightening his bowtie. "Nope, you don't like her at all. If you want to impress Melody then here's a suggestion: Bowtie, get rid."

"No, it's cool. Bowties are cool," said John shooting Amy a confused look.

"Mels said it looked stupid."

John all but choked himself trying to tear the thing off his neck. "Ugh, come on you lovestruck idiot," Amy said dragging John Smith away from the mirror.

The dance was pretty lame. John craned his neck searching for sight of Mels. Amy had already left him and was probably dancing the night away with Rory. Suddenly a hand tapped him on the back. John spun around to see Mels behind him. She was grinning. "So you see Sally Sparrow and Billy Shipton right there?" she asked.

John nodded and gulped. Mels was grinning too widely. "About right now, Sally's going to get a call saying that her car was stolen."

"Why?"

"Because her car was stolen."

"Mels..." John began, but he couldn't finish.

She was dressed in a black leather jacket and one of Amy's jeans skirts with a black shirt, black tights, and black boots. "You look stunning," he spluttered instead of the scolding he was supposed to be giving her.

Mels raised an eyebrow at him. Perhaps he is utterly besotted with her... with no chance of escape. "Come on. This dance is pretty boring, and I want to do something fun," Mels said grabbing John's hand and leading him out into the night air.

They walked away from the school in silence until Mels spoke up."So, Raggedy Man, as Amy likes to call you, do you have a crush on me?" she asked with a grin.

John's face turned white and his legs turned into spaghetti for a second. "Umm... I don't know... you're all... you wouldn't... I can't... and Rory would... Not saying that I'm not attracted to you," he tried but Mels cut him off, "So that's a yes then, Doctor."

"You all insist on calling me these silly nicknames. Why do you even call me Doc..."

John was cut off by Mels' mouth on his. He was completely and utterly shocked. Mels Zucker had kissed him. Him! He was an idiot and apparently walked like a drunk giraffe as Rory had told him at one occasion. His hands flailed everywhere. When Mels broke away, John stammered out, "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I... that I have affections for you that may be beyond normal... er... friendship."

"I didn't. I just wanted to see you get flustered. You actually like me?" asked Mels suddenly finding herself rooted to the ground.

Something in John snapped that night as he saw her face. She was absolutely amazed by this new piece of information. She had that look... what was it that Amy called it... a "stupid, besotted look"?

John stepped forwards and put his hand on her cheek. "I suppose the question is 'How did you not know?'"

For what seemed like way too short a time they were both kissing each other. John let his hands rest on Mels' hips before she pulled away. "Come on then," Mels said grabbing John's hand.

John gave her a bewildered look. He was still in a daze from the kiss. "Where are we going?" he asked slowly.

"To steal another car." 

 


End file.
